Fear of Thunder
by pandasorority
Summary: A violent thunderstorm is passing over Yao's house, so Kiku seeks comfort from the storm. Yao figures the best way to get Kiku to go back to sleep is to sing him a lulluby. Inspired by the song "You'll be in My Heart" by Phill Collins.


_Author's Note:_ This was written in about an hour and a half at 1 in the morning, but I've had the idea for a long time. This song gets to me almost every time I hear it, and I thought it would fit perfectly to these two. I know it's really cheesy, but... Isn't this what fanfiction's for? I hope you like it.

_Disclaimer_: Hetalia, Japan, and China all belong to Hidekaz Himaruya. You'll be in My Heart belongs to Phill Collins (and Disney?).

* * *

><p>The thunder cracked loudly as the storm raged on Yao's little house, the walls feeling as if they were trembling from the force. Kiku felt his way through the dark hallway, one handing holding his blanket at his neck, the other sliding on the wall. The young boy, already proud as a lion, had to build up his courage to even think about wandering to Yao for protection, but he couldn't handle being alone much longer. The thunder clapped again and the hallway lit up, the boy's face filling with terror. Kiku pulled the blanket over his head and ran for the older man's room, his bare feet slapping loudly against the wooden flooring.<p>

The door flew open and Yao sat up, a small figure jumped onto the bed and landed roughly amongst the blankets before the Chinese could even figure out what had happened. He heard a whimper and the Japanese boy he took care of cuddled close against his, to his dismay, feminine figure. Yao wrapped one arm around the boy, shushing him in a comforting tone. "Shhhh, it's alright, Kiku." He tucked some of the boy's black tresses behind one ear, "It'll all be over soon, aru." He felt the young boy grip harder to his nightclothes. "Do you want to sleep with me tonight, aru?" He felt the quiet boy's head nod against him.

The thunder cracked again, sounding louder than ever before. Kiku sat up in a panic, unable to fall asleep in the storm. The sleeping form of Yao lay beside him, his chest slowly rising and falling. _How could he look so peaceful?_ Kiku thought. The boy poked Yao, not wanting to wake him up but wished with all his heart that he would. The room lit up again from the lightening, and Kiku snuggled back down into the mattress, pulling the blanket above his head. He heard a murmur and felt the man beside him move as he turned to lie on his side. "Kiku..?" Yao whispered. "_H-hai?_" the Japanese stuttered, not wanting to sound scared and hoped he could play it off as being tired. The mattress moved yet again as Yao sat up.

"Have you been able to sleep, aru?"

The boy shook his head, "No…"

"Do you want me to help?"

"How?" Kiku pulled the blanket down and tucked it under his chin.

"I could sing you a song?"

There was a short silence as the boy thought about this. He was too old for songs, wasn't he? But if it helped…

"Okay."

Yao pulled Kiku close, both arms wrapped around the Japanese. Those small, brown eyes looked up at him, usually filled with blank mystery, but this time filled with frightened tears. The Chinese ran his fingers through the Japanese boy's hair, smiling down at him.

"_Come stop your crying, it will be alright._

_Just take my hand; hold it tight._"

Yao interlaced his long, thin fingers with Kiku's small ones, kissing the back of his hand.

"

_I will protect you from all around you._

_I will be here, don't you cry._"

Kiku lay his head upon Yao's breast, listening to him breathe as he sang, drowning out the sound of the rain pelting against the windowpane.

"_For one so small, you seem so strong._

_My arms will hold you; keep you safe and warm._"

The man pulled the blanket up around the two of them, holding Kiku tight.

"_This bond between us can't be broken._

_I will be here, don't you cry._

'_Cause you'll be in my heart._

_Yes, you'll be in my heart._

_From this day on, now and forever more._

_You'll be in my heart, no matter what they say._

_You'll be in my heart… always._"

Yao kissed Kiku's temple before taking another breath.

"_Why can't they understand the way we feel?_

_They just don't trust what they can't explain._

_I know we're different, but deep inside us… we're not that different at all._"

A drowsy voice interrupted him, "We're not?" Kiku looked up at Yao with half-lidded eyes. "No, Kiku. We're not." "But everyone says we are." The boy rubbed his eyes with his knuckle. "I know. But you know what, aru?" "What?"

"_You'll be in my heart._

_Yes, you'll be in my heart._

_From this day on, now and forever more._

_Don't listen to them, 'cause what do they know?_

_We need each other; to have, to hold._

_They'll see in time, I know._"

"I thought because they were countries," Kiku paused for a yawn, "that they would know everything." "No, Kiku, we don't know everything, aru." "Will I join them some day?" "Yes, Kiku… you will." The Chinese buried his nose in the boy's hair. "I'm scared… I don't know how to be a country." Yao was quiet except for his humming, gently rocking the boy.

"_When destiny calls you, you must be strong._

_I may not be with you, but you've got to hold on._"

"Will you… really not be with me?" Kiku yawned again, trying to fight his growing exhaustion. "I'll be there when you need me, aru."

"_They'll see in time, I know._

_We'll show them together._

'_Cause you'll be in my heart._

_Believe me; you'll be in my heart._

_I'll be there from this day on, now and forevermore._"

Yao hushed his voice, feeling Kiku slowly going limp in his arms as he was drifting off to sleep. His nose still buried in the boy's hair, he continued:

"_Oo-oo, you'll be in my heart._

_You'll be here in my heart._

_No matter what they say, I'll be with you._

_You'll be in my heart._

_I'll be there, always… always._

_I'll be with you; I'll be there for you always._

_Always and always…_"

The man brushed back Kiku's dark bangs, kissing his temple once again. He sunk into the sheets, the Japanese still clinging to him, his head using Yao's chest as a pillow. "Goodnight, Kiku, aru." The sound of raindrops still thrumming against his window was like Yao's own lullaby, and he soon drifted into sleep as well, where the two stayed the entire night, uninterrupted by the passing storm.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note<em>: Cheesy ending, but I hope you like it. n .n;; Reviews please!


End file.
